


New Marks

by socialriotbitch



Series: Stable Shapes of Trust [5]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Genital Piercing, M/M, Mild CBT, Mild dacryphilia, Needles, Nipple Piercing, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Painplay, Piercings, Sex Toys, Submissive Uruha (the GazettE)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch
Summary: Uruha's known for a while that he enjoys being pierced, ever since they were young and Reita did his ears. Two decades later, he's ready for more, as long as Reita is willing. After all, there's nobody else he'd rather trust with this.
Relationships: Reita/Uruha (the GazettE)
Series: Stable Shapes of Trust [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898872
Kudos: 7





	New Marks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyuxing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuxing/gifts).



> This part was written as an RP between Kyuxing and myself, at their request. Beware of some blood if you're squeamish.

Reita smiled over at Uruha on his way back to the couch from their bedroom, carrying a small box with him. They'd ordered everything they'd need already, and now they should finally be all set. He sat down next to Uruha and spread the contents of the box over their coffee table, checking every item carefully.

"Seems like everything is still sealed in its original packaging, good. If it's not sterile, we're throwing it out," he said to himself while he worked. This was not the time to take any risks, he'd rather wait another week for more supplies to arrive than rush this and risk something happening to Uruha. "We were lucky when we were younger."

"Alright, I know we've already discussed some of it, but you still want to do this, right? If you don't, just tell me, I won't be upset. I mean that." He reached over to pat Uruha's knee, making sure he was actually looking at him, holding his gaze. "I mean, this means no vigorous activity while you're healing, no tight clothing for a while, no sex. Of course, we have all night to ourselves, and I'm definitely going to make it worth it for you, so anything you want tonight is yours."

He felt like he was rambling, probably from the nerves, but who could blame him? They'd been planning this for a while now, but it was pretty much a permanent change, and there was still a chance, however small, that he might fuck something up and hurt Uruha more than he wanted. He would never be able to live with himself if he did. "Just, yeah. Tell me your thoughts and what you need from me," he said, studying Uruha's face closely, thumb moving absently over his knee.

“We were dumbasses you mean,” Uruha laughed, settling down on the sofa as Reita brought the opened box over, dressed in nothing but his boxers and an enormous Uniqlo t-shirt. With one long leg folded beneath himself, practically sitting on his foot, he nearly bounced with eagerness as he helped arrange each item out on the table. Age had mellowed his (sometimes ridiculous) shows of excitement, usually, at lives— courtesy of liquid courage, or around his longtime lover. 

The touch to his knee brought his attention from looking at the plastic sealed needles, dark eyes meeting. He nodded slowly as he listened intently, the corner of his lips curling upwards. “I still want it. I still, really, want it.” He leaned in, close enough to bump his nose to the other man’s, giving Reita his signature, scrunchy-nosed grin, letting the blonde continue, excitement turning into adoration.

“I think I haven’t thrown out too many of those easy pants. And plus, we’re just writing for the next album lately, so I could just go without pants too.” Uruha licked his lips, appreciation gushing inside at how considerate his partner could be, apparently trying to soothe his own nerves and Uruha’s over their planned scene with little gestures of affection.

“I know no sex for me...but I can still blow you, Rei. I’ve wanted this for a while, and you know that. Does it make it bad that I’m more excited than I’m nervous?” He took in a long breath, gathering his thoughts, very aware of his Dominant’s anxious concerns, hoping his sincerity showed enough. “I’m confident in you. I mean, look at all the oranges you practiced on for weeks!” Uruha rocked back momentarily, the leather upholstery of the couch squeaking a bit under his bare, smooth-shaved leg, still smiling faintly, pushing up his horn-rimmed glasses. “I do want to cum tonight before I can’t for the next month though.”

Reita breathed out a sigh of relief, giving Uruha a smile before he started to worry too much. He seemed serious about this, and underneath all the nerves, Reita was excited, too. He just knew he couldn't get carried away when so much was at stake, he needed to keep a cool head for the both of them.

"I certainly won't complain if you decide to go pantsless, but what about your chest? Will you just be walking around completely naked for a few weeks? Or should I buy you a bathrobe or something that you can keep open in the front?" He tapped his lips with a finger, pretending to think, staring up at the ceiling for a moment.

"And sure, you can technically blow me, but what if you get a boner? I don't want you accidentally hurting yourself, and if that means going celibate with you for a month, then so be it. Your safety and comfort come first." He turned so he was facing Uruha, leaning one arm on the back of the couch and resting his cheek in his palm, just watching him.

Somehow, it felt a little more special, knowing that tonight was the last night in a while they could be intimate in that way. It was like the stakes were higher for some reason, like he had to give Uruha a night that would satisfy him for the month to come. Rationally, he knew that wasn't how it worked, but he was going to do his very best to give him a night to remember, regardless.

"I really appreciate your trust in me, especially considering how well it went the last time we did something like this," he said, unable to hold back the goofy grin that stretched his lips at the memory. "But yeah, I'm ready if you are." He leaned closer, pressing his lips to Uruha's neck, lingering for a moment before whispering in his ear. "After I milk you dry, of course."

Uruha rolled his eyes playfully, being the brat he could be sometimes. "I've already gotten rid of most of my ladies' tank-tops, but I won't say no to a bathrobe. Or…" the guitarist grinned toothily. "...I could just wear nothing but a yukata."

The lanky man rearranged himself on the couch to sit cross-legged, turning to face his lover better, throwing Reita a pointed, pouting look. "That's like telling me I can't even get morning wood. I'm sure the piercer said not to jerk off, nothing about not having an erection. So if I wanna use my mouth, you'll get it. You can just help me not touch."

The memory of the two of them piercing each other's ears with a safety pin, mere high schoolers being absolute rebels, had Uruha snickering quietly to himself. They'd talked about it, lying next to each other in shoddy sleeping rolls in the back of the band van, and agreed two piercings each. Except after they started, Uruha realized he wanted more, goading Reita into doing it a total of nine times. The high of whatever it was they did had the young, teenage-him sporting an erection as obvious as Tokyo Tower and a memory he surreptitiously jerked off to for the entire following month.

When Reita leaned in, lips kissing skin where he had gotten used to wearing a collar, Uruha was snapped back to the present. A shiver stole down his spine in anticipation, drawing breath through his teeth in a low hiss. "Is that a promise, Sir?" he murmured, smirking. "I'm ready."

Uruha calling him 'Sir' stirred something in Reita, and he allowed himself to bask in it for a moment. He trailed one hand up Uruha's chest, past his clavicle and up to his throat, fingers curling around it lightly. He didn't apply any pressure, just rested his hand there for now, but hopefully, the gesture was enough to get the point across.

"You remember your safeword, right? Do your usual limits apply tonight?" He nipped at Uruha's ear with his teeth, before closing them around one of his piercings. He gave it a light tug, not aiming for it to hurt, just be a tease of what was to come. This time, he was determined to do a better job, although Uruha hadn't seemed displeased at the time.

He pulled back enough to study Uruha's earlobe. The placement could definitely be better, and if he could go back in time, he had several notes he would give himself concerning safety precautions and techniques. It was dumb luck that nothing had gone severely wrong, especially since Uruha had managed to talk him into more holes than they'd originally agreed upon.

Uruha had seemed to get an enjoyment out of it that Reita hadn't quite understood at the time, but in hindsight, it all seemed so clear. He could only hope that he'd be able to produce the same effect tonight, that he wouldn't taint the memory or fail to live up to it. This time, he would respect the intimacy of the gesture, emphasize it, and he wouldn't let either of them get carried away.

"And yeah, it's a promise," he whispered, leaning back to meet Uruha's eyes again, using the hand on his throat to tip his head back just slightly. If this was the last time he would get to make Uruha cum in a month, he was going to make sure they were both satisfied before he moved on. The last thing he wanted to do was rush this.

It was like seeing a light turn on in his lover, the submissive within instantly sensing the change in demeanor. Uruha's eyes fluttered closed for a minute or so, swallowing visibly when those long fingers wrapped around his throat. He nodded, breaths becoming shallow, going over their long-established safeword in his head before he answered aloud. "Antipop. Think everything but permanent is usual," Uruha replied slowly, flinching when his partner's teeth tugged briefly at one of his fairly sensitive piercings, blood already beginning to collect at his groin.

Over the years, he had kept jewelry in the piercings often; after all, in visual kei, the more glitz and glam one had meant greater popularity. And for so many years, despite how close to the edge Reita had pierced him, they had stayed intact, despite his lover toying with them here and there. The thought of how close he was to having piercings the blonde would really be able to tug and pull at had the growing tent in his boxers twitch.

His gaze flitted back to the blonde's face, pliantly letting the hand cupped against his Adam's apple move him, chin tilted up to the ceiling, baring his throat. He was fairly sure Reita was mimicking the feel of the leather collar in their bedroom drawer on purpose, helping him put his mind in that headspace, eyes half-lidded, thoughts threatening to float away. 

"Sir wanna...tell me about how you're gonna make good on your promise?" Uruha practically purred, the smirk growing bigger though he stayed still, hands rested on his thighs, his boxers scrunched up to the junction where thigh met hip from how he’d sat on the couch.

When he spoke, Reita swore he could hear the arousal in Uruha's voice. Knowing that he was enjoying himself always had the same effect on him, like Uruha was pulling him down with him, and Reita allowed himself to sink. His stomach fluttered with anticipation, but he took care not to let it show on his face just yet.

"Would you like that, huh?" He unwrapped his fingers from around Uruha's throat, letting his hand drop slowly, following the curve of Uruha's chest. "Do you want me to describe the things I'm gonna do to you?"

With one finger, he traced the outline of Uruha's nipple, just a faint touch through the fabric of his shirt. He looked up at Uruha's face for a moment, then back to what he was doing, trapping the nipple between two fingers and pinching it. "I think I'll start you off simple, just using my hands and my presence to make you squirm."

He gradually applied pressure with his fingers before backing off, taking his hand off Uruha for a second, just to see what he'd do. "Maybe I'll let you cum right away, or maybe I'll start dragging it out with the first one, we'll see. While you recover, I'll fetch rope and a toy or two."

He bit his lip, humming like he was thinking of what to do, even though he’d already decided on most of it. "If you're good, I'll let you enjoy the gradual buildup of sensations, but if you're going to be a brat, I'll just have to tie you down. I love watching you struggle between enjoying what's done to you and needing to pull away when it becomes too much."

"Either way, I'll withhold orgasm until you don't feel like you can stop, and make you cum until you think you can't anymore." His voice dipped lower, and his lips stretched into a grin, but he kept his hand off Uruha for now. "How does that sound?"

“Yeah…” Once the hand left his throat, Uruha drew in a long breath, trying to keep his gaze on the older man and not follow the fingertip he could feel ghosting down his shirt. He was sure pink was beginning to color his cheeks as Reita narrated vague ideas, leaving the guitarist wondering faintly how hard the blonde made him by just being there, and with just his hands, sound full of filthy promises. When Reita’s calloused fingers closed on a nub, Uruha’s breath hitched with a sigh, eyes half-lidded as he wet his full lips with a slow swipe of his tongue. 

Unable to help himself, or maybe, he really was already quite excited by the main event of tonight, Uruha arched his torso forward. “I’ll be a good brat,” he cheekily replied, knowing if he "behaved" per-se, he had a greater chance of orgasming early on instead of being edged to the point he felt like he would lose his marbles if he didn’t cum. Either way was equally attractive and Reita knew it. Just the thought of being tied down and pleasured until any stimulation, pain, pleasure, knocked him off the edge with ease had his cock twitching, as much as he tried to tell himself to slow down for the long night ahead of them both.

Uruha pouted even more when the hand left him, hanging onto every word: the gentle, humiliating praise— if there was such, Reita delivered. The teasing grin turned his excitement up a notch, leaning in to nip at the blonde’s lips. “I want it, Sir.” Uruha muttered, rocking forward to slide large-palmed hands onto the top of Reita's thighs. He skimmed fingertips over the soft, worn fabric, digits creeping towards his partner's waistband quite evident of the track his mind had gotten on; he wanted his Dominant's cock, right now.

"Yeah?" Reita raised an eyebrow at Uruha's boldness, tempted to return the kiss, or whatever it was, but he held back. He let Uruha's hands travel higher, just enjoying the feeling of them, the warmth. He was content to see how far he would go without instructions, at least for the time being.

"Perhaps there's something else you want." He reached up to bury his fingers in Uruha's hair, gathering it in a bundle in his hand, preventing him from pulling away. "Don't be shy, now, go on. Show me how much you want me, while you still have the privilege of moving freely."

As much as he loved tying Uruha up, doing whatever he wanted to him, teasing him for hours on end and giving him no choice but to take it, he enjoyed moments like these. He had the option to punish Uruha for taking liberties if he wanted, and he was sure he knew it. It gave him a sense of power, knowing he could allow Uruha to go only as far as he wanted, appreciate the touch until he needed an excuse to switch up the pace.

He hummed as Uruha's hands neared his hips, knowing he would be able to feel just how much Reita was enjoying himself in a little, if he dared to keep going. They had barely started, and he was already getting hard, though he was certain he was in good company. He gave a light tug on Uruha's hair, watching him quietly, a devious glint in his eye.

Nonchalantly, even with the older man’s hand in his short hair, Uruha pulled down Reita’s waistband, making sure to hook fingers into both his lover’s underwear and pants, far enough so the head of his partner’s manhood he was already drooling over came into view. Touching himself came with a few more rules when they played, but handling Reita’s dick was free game.

He stroked the soft skin at the junction of his lover’s pelvis, licking his lips as he considered just how he’d wet that already half-hard length. Glancing upwards to catch Reita’s eyes intent on him, Uruha flashed him a mischievous grin, pulling down the garments in the way and tucked them under those generous balls. The brunette made a show of touching the tip of his tongue to his upper lip, leaned over, and promptly swallowed that thick, girthy cock down, into his mouth. 

The light tug on his scalp had the guitarist humming, still holding the blonde’s gaze with a seemingly innocent look, watching for every reaction as he descended on the hardening shaft, tongue laving over the slit to encourage his arousal. If his early years as a flamboyant bandman were any indication, Uruha had a bit of an oral fixation— probably nearly as bad as Ruki who used to put his mouth on everything and anything. Feeling Reita’s shaft erect in his mouth was always sure to ignite his lust like gasoline to a fire. He smiled around his mouthful, sliding till the tip of his nose was touching the trimmed patch of black curls at the base.

Reita kept his eyes locked on Uruha's when he leaned down, moaning at the first touch of soft lips to skin. Uruha always seemed to enjoy using his mouth, and he was good at it, too, so he saw no reason to rush him. He kept the firm grip on his hair, but besides that, he stayed out of his way, spreading his legs and leaning back just enough to give him room to work.

He watched as he took him deeper, groaning when his entire length was swallowed by his talented mouth, using his free hand to brush some hair out of Uruha's face. "Good boy, aren't you eager to please." He swiped all of Uruha's hair back, gripping it again, for a moment debating just fucking himself with Uruha's mouth, but he decided to wait a little longer.

So perhaps he enjoyed delaying more than just Uruha's pleasure, at least to begin with. It would be so easy to hold his head still, thrust his hips and fuck his face until he came down his throat, but he didn't want to, not yet. They had plenty of time to do all that and more, and Uruha seemed like he was enjoying himself, even though he was probably just being a brat. No matter, Reita would let him tease for a while longer.

"You've got beautiful lips, you know that? They look especially good wrapped around my dick. It's almost like that's what you were made for." He tipped his head back just slightly, regarding Uruha with a thoughtful hum, his grip on his hair tightening. "Keep going, show me how right I am."

As he worked his mouth teasingly slowly along the stiffening flesh, suckling on the soft, musky skin, Uruha absent-mindedly thought it would’ve been better had he stripped his lover of his pants fully. Then he would’ve been able to grope those strong, wiry legs almost always hidden in baggy pants, and maybe even leave a mark or two like Reita was so fond of doing on the guitarist's thighs, especially when he wore shorts for his stage costume.

Praise was something that Uruha had taken a bit of a long road to accepting, usually brushing it off or fidgetly denying it with a sheepish smile. Now, he’d grown to love it, craving it in scenes, and even within their dynamic. Urged by the simple remark, he slurped harder, pressing the flat of his tongue up against the veiny underside, eyes closed to focus on blowing the older man. 

There it was again; his arousal flexed at the prodding via bawdy commentary as if to applaud Uruha for being cock-addicted; he was, technically. He could feel the grip in his dark hair increase, if the twinge of his scalp was anything to go by, eyes blinking closed as he snorted petulantly, having to pull along the bassist’s hand as he bobbed along the other man’s sizable member at an easygoing pace. Two could play that game! He tucked a hand beneath Reita’s soft sac and squeezed, thumb pressing up along the cleft of the testicles, somehow managing to smirk despite the width his lips were stretched, wrapped around the hot, rigid phallus. 

Reita cursed at the rough handling from Uruha, giving his hair a firm tug, narrowing his eyes at him. "You know I have all night to get back at you for anything you might do, right? You should be on your best behaviour." With the grip on his hair, he pulled Uruha off his dick, getting up before he had a chance to dive back in.

"Unless, of course, you're just fishing for a punishment." He pinned Uruha with his eyes, almost daring him to move, and slid his pants and underwear down his legs so he could step out of them. "Maybe you're a filthy painslut who can't wait for the main event." His hand found its way back into Uruha's hair when he stepped closer again, this time yanking harder, pulling his head back and forcing him to bare his throat.

With Uruha still sitting on the couch, Reita had to lean down to kiss his neck, humming against his skin before closing his teeth around it. He bit down until he felt Uruha shudder, holding him in place as he flicked his tongue over the marks left behind by his teeth. "So, which is it? You want to get me off, or you want me to hurt you?"

The initial tug caused him to pause in his motions, risking pulling out a patch of his hair if he continued, amply certain the warning had his dick twitching in boxers that had become briefs at how high they had ridden up. Despite the admonition, Uruha was undeterred, pouting when he was pulled off his lover’s cock, hoping he kept his expression innocently neutral, half-lidded stare lifting to meet Reita’s stern, disapproving look. Inside, however, the guitarist was practically squirming at the rather accurate description of his current state: riled, cock hard just at the thought of the scene planned.

In his submissive headspace, he was even far less verbal than he was in normal functions, already shy, especially for someone in such a showy profession. The strong hand in his hair yanking him back had his excitement mounting as Reita boxed him in like prey despite their difference in stature, only humming noncommittally as he swallowed. His skin prickled with apprehension as the older man pressed a kiss to his neck, well aware of what could come. His breath escaped in a shaky sigh, eyes rolling back as teeth closed on the soft skin, a shiver running visibly through his figure. “...both, Sir…” Uruha whispered, enjoying the soothing touch of the hot tongue.

"Oh yeah?" Reita grinned at the audible arousal in Uruha's voice, proud to know he was already too far gone to be particularly eloquent. He nipped at his neck again, before leaving a row of sweet kisses along his jaw, the hand not buried in his hair resting on his thigh, close to his hip. He closed his eyes, breathing in deep, just feeling the warmth of Uruha's body so close to his. "What makes you think you deserve it?"

He left Uruha to ponder that for a moment, his hand travelling higher up, dipping to the inside of his thigh. His thumb rubbed circles into the soft skin, and he pressed his lips to Uruha's, kissing him slowly, deeply, pulling away to whisper against his lips. "If you want both at the same time, you're gonna have to move."

He took a step back, letting go of Uruha completely, figuring it would probably be easier for him to think if he wasn't distracting him. "Get on your knees, or pick a position, if you prefer." It wasn't really that it would be hard to give Uruha what he wanted where he was, but he wanted him to have to move for a couple of reasons. First of all, he wanted Uruha to be sure this was what he wanted, and he wanted some kind of confirmation, since getting him to verbally communicate his desires had already become difficult. Secondly, letting him pick the position himself left some room for hinting, if Uruha so desired.

Words were never easy to come for the lanky man, already concerned with crafting each word, and in this case, he would think of a reply and barely got past “But, Sir,” with how meandering Reita’s hands were. Feeling those soft, bare lips press against his own had Uruha opening his mouth to his partner, all words fleeing his lust-hungry brain, lapping at the exploring tongue that pushed by. 

His thin brows pinched together, a pout instant on his plush lips when the blonde pulled away, looking slightly like he had his parade rained on, but time away allowed his mind to derail a little from the one-track. He grumbled, standing up from the couch and grabbed a whole handful of the front of Reita’s shirt, intending to pull his lover into the couch and hopefully climb on...and maybe sign himself up for a whole can of worms. He wanted to ride that cock and he barely got to personally lubricate it.

Reita grinned when Uruha got up, gripping his wrist the second it touched his shirt, prying his hand off, but closing the distance between them nonetheless. "What's this? Are you getting bold?" Uruha seemed like he was nearing a breaking point of some sort, and part of Reita wanted to watch him reach it, just to see how desperate he could get, but there would be time for that later.

He kept Uruha's wrist in a tight grip, holding it up, his other hand sneaking between them, cupping the bulge at the front of his boxers. "So hard already," he whispered, pressing his palm against the outline of Uruha's dick, parting his lips and watching his face for his reaction. "What's got you so excited, huh? Does sucking my cock turn you on that much, or is there something else?"

Even through his underwear, Reita felt Uruha's cock twitch, knew he was onto something, not that he needed the confirmation. Still, Uruha was being much too quiet for his liking, and while he had an inkling of what it was he wanted, he wanted to hear it. "Use your words," he said, tightening the grip he had on Uruha's crotch, gradually applying pressure until it must have hurt, but he didn't give him a chance to pull away. "Beg for it."

Stubborn, was the other word often used to describe the leggy guitarist, eyes widening at the grip his partner had on his wrist, adrenaline instantly pumping into his blood. His hungry gaze turned into a glare for a moment. So much for the bold, bratty front— it instantly disappeared the moment Reita grabbed hold of his prominent erection, standing tall in his boxers, mouth dropping open in a quiet gasp. The element of surprise caught him off guard, the plain thrill he provoked his lover for at times. He turned away from the intense stare for a moment, flushing with arousal and embarrassment as his body reacted to the accusations. 

Patience was not Uruha’s strong suit, so much so, he’d been in a few predicaments with unsavory characters when he was far younger. He grumbled, wincing slightly at the pressure, teasing of what was to come, when he stalled to obey to the commands given. If anything, the stunted thrust of his hips forward was just as much of an answer. He ducked his head, demure.

“...Mark me, please, Sir, and let me service you?" Uruha mumbled, pulling back on the arm Reita held captive.

Reita's grip on Uruha's wrist tightened momentarily when he tried to pull away, his grin widening. With the way things were and what they had planned, Uruha wouldn't be going out in public or doing anything that required other people seeing him in person for a while. It meant they were free to leave lasting evidence of their bond, and they both knew it.

"What, like this?" Reita said, cocking an eyebrow as he raised Uruha's arm to his mouth. His teeth closed around the wrist, and he bit down, leaving faint indents behind. Still, he wasn't stupid, he had a feeling Uruha wanted more, and after keeping him in suspense for a moment, he gripped his hips with both hands, holding him in place and leaning in to press his lips against Uruha's neck. "Or perhaps like this?"

He sucked the skin between his lips, drawing blood to the surface, closing his eyes and paying attention to Uruha's reactions. The sounds he made were always delicious, and Reita shifted to a different spot, just below his jaw, before repeating the motion. He didn't have to be careful, didn't have to be certain that the hickeys could be easily hidden by a scarf, or by makeup. He could cover Uruha's body in bruises if he wished, and nobody would ever know but them.

"How pretty," he said when he pulled back, gripping Uruha's chin and tilting his head to the side, admiring the dark marks on his neck. He shifted around him, positioned himself so the couch was behind his legs, and raised his hand, crooking his fingers at Uruha in a wordless signal for him to follow. He had asked to service him, and Reita was in a generous mood, willing to give him what he wanted, at least for the time being.

Uruha was sure his heart quickened at the genuine grin, brain racing for ideas as to what Reita was grinning about this time. He himself had been wildly excited his partner had agreed to more piercings in the first place, and exuberantly so when he'd agreed to put them in his flesh personally. Just the idea had him fantasizing, daydreaming often about all the scenarios they could be used in: whether in private, at the exclusive dungeon, or for semi-public teasing.

The brunette went compliant again, for now, watching Reita bring his forearm up to mouth, resuming his pout when the sensitive skin there was bitten marked; he did ask for it after all. Once his arm was released, the submissive stayed still, resisting the urge to roll his hips forwards in those hands, head tilting back automatically to give the older man room, groaning quietly, surely the sound of it vibrating against Reita's lips. His still-trapped dick twitching every time his lover brought blood to the surface, wriggling with a quiet whine, feeling Reita leave hickeys on his neck in plain sight. He adored being on display, in a sort of paradoxical way, though with their work, he’d lost count of the number of times the makeup-artists spotted one and offered concealer clandestinely.

His cheeks pinked at the flattery, glad he didn’t need to face it head on. There were times Uruha wondered if Reita would appreciate him as a doll, motionless until moved and there to sit pretty, take it, prettily. He perked up, clambering over his shorter lover when beckoned, shedding his boxers impatiently, and was all business, grinding down against that already revealed cock, hands braced against the back of the couch awkwardly. His thighs easily bracing his weight, often used to jumping his lover in all sorts of places, back in the days he’d drink himself into an alcohol-driven, lusty frenzy. 

“Lemme ride?”

Reita leaned against the back of the couch, licking his lips when Uruha straddled his lap, naked from the waist down. He rested his hands on Uruha's gorgeous legs, running them up and slowly down again, using his nails just enough to entice. He loved tying Uruha down and having his way with him, but he appreciated moments like these just as much, with Uruha's desire so blatant, completely transparent.

He moaned when Uruha voiced his request unprompted, just further proof of how much he wanted it. "Go ahead, if you think you can handle it," he said, a challenging tone to his voice. He hadn't gotten the chance to lube him up yet, and with how pointedly Uruha was grinding into his lap, rubbing himself against him in such a desperate manner, it almost seemed like he had forgotten all about it.

His hands slid higher, circling around to cup Uruha's ass, squeezing firmly. He felt so good in his hands, Reita couldn't resist groping him for a bit, spreading his cheeks apart and digging his nails into the soft flesh. He could hardly wait to be buried to the hilt inside him, to feel Uruha bounce in his lap and clench around him eagerly.

Part of him hoped Reita would delay his course, the other— Uruha was already grinding against his lover’s hard length, groaned in appreciation. He scraped his soft sac over the bulbous head, his own smearing spots of precum against a washboard stomach. Even as he lowered himself to settle atop Reita’s thighs, the brunette managed to lean over to fish the lubricant from between the couch cushions as the bassist groped him thoroughly, continuing to hump the older man’s lap eagerly.

Uruha held the half-used tube in between his teeth, lifting himself as high as he could on his knees, before dropping his hips halfway to rub the cleft of his buttocks against the head of Reita’s erection. Maybe it was the looming prospect of no sex for a month that had him so fired up, eager and audacious. 

“Sir knows I take his cock well…” the guitarist grumbled, words a little unclear as he was still holding the lube tube, making a show of flipping the cap open and drizzling it over his lap so it trickled over both their dicks and down the insides of his thighs. 

The way Uruha moved in his lap, needy and straightforward, made some of his impatience rub off on Reita. He couldn't help but glance down between them, admire Uruha's hard cock when it bounced against his stomach whenever he moved around. He was glad Uruha was generous with the lube, grinned at his words, looking up at his face with a hum of approval. "Take me, then."

Despite his words, before Uruha had a chance to obey, Reita reached down to close his hand around his cock. "And you better enjoy it, because this is the last time you're getting it for a long time." While he spoke, he started stroking Uruha slowly, smearing the lube over his dick and feeling the weight of it in his hand. His grip tightened around the base once, letting Uruha feel the pressure for a second before he let up again, a subtle reminder that while he let him do the moving for now, that didn't mean he was relinquishing control.

He decided to be a little nice, shifting his hips to make it easy for Uruha to sink down on him, but he didn't force him to move. Uruha could set the pace for now, while he still had the chance. He gave a few more long strokes, running the tips of his fingers over Uruha's head before his hands settled on his hips again, just resting there.

Uruha tossed the considerably lighter tube to the side after squirting a bit over his own fingers, already feeling the dominant’s attention at his lap even before that long-fingered hand began to jerk him off, unreasonably slow, in his opinion. He watched, tensing for a moment at the warning; almost cursing how well Reita knew to keep the fire in his belly hot and his dick hard— not like he needed help with that often.

“Mm…” His reply was short, deciding he’d rather savor the sensation of stretching to fit Reita’s girth, and only pushed two, then momentarily, three, fingers into himself to prep himself. He lined his entrance over the upright column of flesh and sank down with an unadulterated moan of pleasure. They’d been together long enough for the guitarist to know what he could take, and on tours and between recordings, there was only so much time for a quickie when they could even find the privacy to be intimate. His head tilted back as he panted, his own prick leaking a little, sneaking a glance to the older man before wrapping his own hand around his shaft, being outright gutsy. It was his last night for a while, Uruha reasoned to himself, so why not.

Reita tipped his head back and moaned when Uruha sank down on him, tight around his cock. He was tempted to tease him about how easily he took him, further proving how much of a slut he was, but before he had a chance to, he caught a familiar glint in Uruha's eye. He knew he was about to disobey before he even moved, and the second Uruha's hand touched his dick, Reita's was around his throat.

"Naughty boy, you know that's against the rules." He didn't need to ask, Uruha was well aware of their agreement, had even suggested it himself back in the day, and the sheepish look he caught for a moment before he schooled his features told Reita everything he needed to know. Yeah, Uruha was being belligerent on purpose, or perhaps he was just so desperate that he didn't care about the consequences. Either way, it didn't matter, he expected to be in trouble.

"Alright," Reita said, dragging it out and nodding slowly, holding Uruha's head still and forcing him to meet his eyes before he continued. "Keep going, since you love this so much. Ride my dick like a good bitch, stroke yourself like you can't get enough, but don't you fucking dare cum."

He was a masochist alright, enjoying the slight burn from the stretch of his muscles around the sizable dick, being filled, and Reita’s rumbling sound of appreciation. The moment his fingertips had touched his own length, he knew he was caught, the appendage twitching in his hand as his throat was taken a hold of again. Uruha instantly froze, licking his lips as he had already begun panting, attention split between the hands currently on him, the cock filling his hips, and his partner’s teasing, accusing commentary. Uruha did indeed know his rules, he’d agreed and even had quite the input in making them.

His skin flushed, meeting Reita’s stare, nodding once before he surged upwards till only the mushroom head of his lover’s cock remained inside, gripping tightly, and dropped back down. The guitarist’s thighs flexed with each roll of his hips, stroking himself at a languid pace, eyes shut, not yet quite chasing his orgasm yet. 

Reita let his hands drop back down to Uruha's ass, helping guide his movements, raising his hips and letting him sink back down at the pace he set. Uruha was tight, and the friction felt amazing, drawing deep moans from him with every slight shift. "No slacking, now," he said, his tone firm despite how breathless he was getting already.

He always loved watching Uruha touch himself, made even better by the fact that he was doing it while riding him, taking his cock and stroking his own at the same time. Just the sight of his hard cock, already starting to leak precum from the slit was a huge turn on, and Uruha stroking himself provided him with a gorgeous view.

His lips parted on their own after a while, and before long, he nudged Uruha to move faster, helping him out with his grip. Once Uruha had a good pace going, he let his hands wander, one trailing up his chest, the other moving down to his crotch. He was careful not to get in the way of Uruha's hand moving on his cock, instead cupping his balls in his hand, at the same time as he pinched one of Uruha's nipples between his fingers again.

Urged on by his partner, Uruha gradually upped the tempo of his fucking, glad for the support the hands gripping each side of his bottom provided, matching the glide of his fist up and down his own shaft. He consciously kept a good pattern of clenching and relaxing— as relaxed as he could get with a full arousal filling him, occasionally thumbing against the spot just beneath the crown of his dick and spreading the precum over his member. 

He was never really loud in play until excited, and riding Reita always made for a porn-worthy soundtrack from the guitarist. The submissive huffy breaths were beginning to sound like panting, a good indication of how worked up he was getting. His head lowered to watch where his Dom's hands wandered to, moaning as he tilted back some, throat revealed, and his free hand braced against Reita's knee now. Calloused fingertips teased at his weak spot, this time, with little fanfare, had Uruha's torso arching for more.

"More please?" Uruha asked, voice breathy from his exertions, hoping the hand cradling his jewels would play with them too as he bounced heavily in the blonde's lap. 

"More of what? Pleasure?" Reita raised an eyebrow, rolling Uruha's balls in his hand, feeling the weight of them, his thumb stroking the sac slowly. He paid attention to Uruha's sounds, humming when his breathing picked up. "Or pain?" As soon as he'd said it, the fingers around Uruha's nipple tightened, twisting it until his face scrunched up in pain, making Reita chuckle.

"Can you even tell the difference?" He let up a little on the pressure, but didn't stop toying with the nub between his fingers, rubbing and pulling at it, eyes locked on Uruha's. Even though he'd left out the title, he'd done well in asking for what he wanted, and Reita always rewarded behaviour he wanted more of, even if he was teasing him. Somehow, he had a feeling Uruha didn't mind.

And even though he was starting to approach his own orgasm, heat pooling in his abdomen and his breaths getting heavier by the minute, he kept using his hands to play with Uruha. He shifted his attention to his other nipple for a moment, while his grip on Uruha's sac tightened, squeezing until he felt him clench around him.

“Oh…” Uruha sighed happily as Reita obliged him, rocking his hips into his own grip even as he pressed his delicate package against the calloused hand. At the pressure around the nub of his chest, his breaths turned into a thin gasp, brows pinching together somewhat. And really, there was hardly a difference in his expressions when Reita delivered pain or pleasure, or even both at the same time. He enjoyed it all the same.

The guitarist shook his head, whining as the stimulation had his muscles tightly gripping the sturdy manmeat buried between his cheeks, leaking precum over his own fist and onto his lover’s lap. The sting of pain between his legs had Uruha throwing his head back, all of his body tensing as he sucked in a breath.

“Sir!”

"Yeah, I know, you love it." Reita licked his lips slowly, just basking in Uruha's reactions, enjoying being able to make him squirm so easily. He squeezed and tugged at his sack, pinching his nipple at the same time, practically feeling the pleasure radiating off Uruha, making his own desire surge.

After another moment of toying with Uruha's body, he pulled his hands away, leaning back against the couch, but not before delivering a sharp slap to his ass. "Nobody told you to stop moving," he said, resting his arms over the back of the couch, tipping his head back and watching Uruha. Perhaps he was a little mean, demanding he keep servicing him, especially when he had been the one to distract him in the first place. Uruha could take it.

He let his gaze rove over his body, admiring the rise and fall of his chest, the way his legs were already tensing, his dick leaking in his own hand. "Get back to riding, and this time, make me cum, understood?"

The guitarist had settled over the bassist's thighs to enjoy the ministrations, stroking himself fervently, though the stimulation made for an irregular handjob, pulling away unconsciously before pressing forward for more. When Reita slapped his rump, directing him to continue his ride, Uruha answered with a low whine but nodded, lifting his hips yet again to allow his Dom’s cock nearly slip from his entrance, slamming home with little decorum. Sweat was beginning to dot his skin, his dark hair beginning to dampen.

Even panting for breath like a dog in heat, one hand clutching his lover’s shoulder now, Uruha was careful to reserve himself, squeezing Reita with a tight, yet slippery clutch, angling his hips to make sure the phallus was deep enough that he passed his prostate each time he took in the entire shaft. Even the disinterested posture Reita had, lounged against the back of the sofa added heat to his loins. Uruha leaned in, lips open to solicit an open-mouthed kiss, eyes shut as he worked the throbbing manhood, the hand on his own staying apace for the most part, his urge to cum quickly building.

Reita met him halfway, closing the distance between them and pressing his lips to Uruha's, one hand coming to rest at the back of his head. It was a little hard with Uruha bouncing in his lap still, and the kiss turned sloppy before long, Reita already moaning into his mouth. With how long they'd been at it already, Uruha having sucked him earlier, and the way he was moving on him, Reita knew he wouldn't be able to last long.

He muffled his noises against Uruha's lips when he came, his balls drawing up to his body, pulse rising as the orgasm coursed through him. His cock pulsed inside Uruha, filling his ass, and he let him continue to move as he pleased until it eventually became too much, his softening dick too sensitive to take the stimulation. With a grip on his hips, he half pulled, half nudged Uruha up off his cock, sighing when he slipped out of him, knowing without a plug, his cum would probably follow soon.

"You did good," he whispered, nipping at Uruha's lips, brushing his hand off his dick and replacing it with his own. He smeared Uruha's precum over his head, lightly stroking him a few times, before just resting his hand at the base in a loose fist. "And you, are you getting close? Did you enjoy getting me off?"

Fuck, did he adore listening to Reita climax, moaning alongside like a pornographic duet, happily milking him of the sticky white. His own cock flexed as the viscous heat filled his hips, swallowing his lover’s noises, panting from his endeavors. He rode till the blonde ushered him off the softening anatomy. 

With sweat shining on his brow already, Uruha was more than glad to let go his dick, letting Reita take over, sitting atop the other man’s legs, his thighs glad for the rest. His face already flushed from his efforts, only getting to bask in the praise for a moment before a petulant pucker formed at the light, teasing touches as compared to his own. The guitarist collected his breath before answering, hoping the Dominant would recognize his pleading look.

“Yes, Sir. Love your cock,” Uruha murmured, nodding quickly as he rolled his hips into the unmoving hand in hopes of getting Reita to do something about his aching erection. “Please let me cum?”

Reita hummed thoughtfully, giving Uruha a few slow strokes when he bucked his hips. His dick was practically throbbing in Reita's hand, and Uruha made the prettiest noises, clearly struggling not to move any more than he was. His hand moved up and down one more time before he leaned in, close enough to whisper against Uruha's lips, gripping the base of his cock painfully tight. "No."

With one final squeeze, Reita pulled his hand away, suppressing a grin at the way Uruha pouted. He would let him cum eventually, he had promised to milk him dry, after all, and he intended to make good on that promise. But he also knew Uruha loved being denied as much as he loved denying him, and it would only make him harder in the long run.

"Get up, go fetch your collar, and strip down completely. Meet me in the playroom, wearing nothing but your collar, and if you so much as think about touching your dick between here and there, I won't let you cum at all tonight." Once he was done giving orders, he nudged Uruha to get off his lap, leaving no room for argument.

He was sure Reita was dragging out his decision making just to make him squirm, whining in hopes to persuade his Dominant. So much for that. As soon as the digits tightened on his length, Uruha let out a whimper before he could stop himself. His Cupid bow lips were set in a grimace that grew further into a frown when the bassist’s touch left him completely, the aching pressure left behind from the momentary constrictions hardly diminishing his arousal. 

Uruha listened closely however, the anticipation building in his stomach enough to help him focus on Reita’s words. His pout was probably becoming a permanent fixture on his countenance tonight, sliding off of the bare lap to stand with a noise of protest before hightailing it to their bedroom on unsteady legs. They’d pick up all the discarded clothes later; it wasn’t like they were going to have company anytime soon anyway. 

The brunette shed his shirt right into the hamper before retrieving the custom collar Reita had made for him from the nightstand drawer on his side: black leather, sturdy enough to nearly pull his weight if needed, silver stitching, and a silver tag attached to the O-ring fastened to the center of the material that announced him as “Property of Reita.” He drew in a breath and buckled it snugly around his neck, helping him sink deeper into the mindset.

His cock ached, even as he tried to ignore how heavy it felt, hurrying to the playroom of their generously sized home. Not even Reita’s cum, beginning to coat his rim and ooze down his thighs was reason enough for him to pause, though forbidding him from thinking about not touching himself was a bit of a moot point— not that he actually did it.

Reita resisted the urge to tease Uruha for his pouting, remaining silent while he left, admiring that pretty butt and the long legs attached to it. Everything they would need was still spread out over the coffee table, and he started gathering it up, putting it back in the box he'd brought. When everything was packed down again, he grabbed a tissue off the table and wiped himself clean, not wanting cum and lube drying on his skin, at least not yet.

He slipped his boxers back on, but left the pants off, grabbing the box and heading for the playroom, dropping the tissue into the trashcan. He was almost done rigging the bench he'd planned to use when Uruha returned, and he let him wait while he finished up, leaving the box with everything they'd need for the main event on a table nearby.

"I don't even need to ask if you've been a good boy, do I?" His hands free again, he rounded Uruha once, letting his fingers brush his hard dick just barely in passing. "Look here, you're leaking. Is there something you want?" He raised an eyebrow at Uruha, rubbing the tip of his finger along the slit, smearing the precum over the head.

His pulse quickened at the sight of the new bench they’d recently acquired, already fitted with cuffs, stopping a meter short of the fairly new furniture, glancing over the table they usually laid out with toys and implements for the scene within easy reach to spot the box. He figured he could just as well distract himself, washing his hands of lube quickly in the bar sink— a useful amenity, especially for their playroom. Once he’d patted his hands dry, Uruha returned to the table, trying not to think about how hard he was that his cock bobbed with nearly every step, unpacking the box again and laying out the needles and tools.

Once he was done, he returned to wait near the fixture, doing his best to avoid fidgeting too close to his lap, eyes wandering the rest of their playroom, the uncollapsible pieces pushed up against the wall. The stop of jangling of metal against sturdy wood announced that his Dom was probably finished attaching the clips and cuffs to the furniture. Uruha looked up to find Reita eyeing him like delicious prey to be devoured, petting his aching cock fleetingly. The thrill never failed to stoke his arousal. His fingers twitched as he resisted the automatic reaction to cover his crotch when the older man teased the sensitive tip, precum leaking in a generous spurt, causing his cheeks to color pink again. 

“...been good…” Uruha grumbled, staring at a spot on the marble-tiled floor, hips arching forward like a pleasure junkie. 

"Of course you have," Reita said, grinning at how short Uruha's reply was, deciding to let him get away with it this time. "You love this. You can pout all you want, I know you crave being denied, needing to cum so badly, but not being allowed to." He ran his fingers down his dick, then up again, humming at the way Uruha's hips chased his hand.

He kept teasing for a while longer, loving watching Uruha struggle against his impulses. If he gave him permission, he knew he would rut against the nearest surface until he came, which would probably only be a matter of seconds at this point. Sure, Uruha loved it, but Reita enjoyed it just as much, watching the frustration on Uruha's face and the way his brows furrowed when Reita almost stroked him properly, and then withdrew his hand again.

He took a step back, dragging out the pause, letting Uruha stew for a moment longer. Uruha was never usually impatient, but he knew the minutes felt like hours when he was this hard, and Reita was good at capitalising on that. He patted the bench he'd rigged earlier, tilting his head towards it and giving Uruha a disarming smile. "On your back, legs in the air, arms along your sides. I'll help you."

Uruha’s eyes were downcast, face flushing at Reita’s words, already pressing forward into his lover’s hands, moaning softly. Half of him wanted to run away, the other half, dearly wanted to rut against his Dominant till he came, his bottom lip bitten between his teeth. His brows knitted as he tried to regain his composure, breaths coming short, heavy, trying not to fuck his aching cock into Reita’s groping hand. He was sure just a few… few strokes more and he would cum, even knowing that he wasn’t allowed to, yet, thighs trembling as if the guitarist couldn’t decide to clasp them together, or spread them for more stimulation, or that most of his blood flow had headed to his lap.

His eyes opened when his lover’s touch left him free of stimulation, finally, sighing shakily. Even with the lack of physical touch, it took his head a moment to recollect, glad his legs had somehow stayed him upright. Even a brief look at that candid smile did nothing to soothe his squirming insides; he was sure he was the only one that saw the full extent of how wicked Reita could be, altogether a different sort of mischievousness than what Ruki was. 

The submissive swallowed the ball of excitement practically in his throat and stumbled to the furniture, conceding to back himself onto it with a bit of a lift, scraping his bare bottom a little on the padding’s edge with a loud squeak of skin and vinyl. The klutz in him was counting on Reita to safeguard the other side so he didn’t manage to somehow somersault off the bench. Which, if he could faceplant himself off of a stage platform barely a third of a meter off the ground, this was probably just as sure, if not more, a risk.

"There you go," Reita said, one hand on Uruha's shoulder to keep him from going too far back on the seat and falling off the edge. It wasn't a large bench, just long enough to support his head, back, and hips, but that would only make it easier for Reita to reach everything he needed to later. Once Uruha was positioned correctly, he went around to the other side to help lift his legs, one at a time.

Padded leather cuffs were affixed on both sides of the frame, connected with sturdy metal chains, and Reita fastened them tightly around Uruha's ankles. He was silent as he worked, focusing on getting everything set up quickly so they could continue, and he took one of Uruha's hands, sliding it into a cuff connected to the seat of the bench itself. With how long he was probably going to be in that position, he needed to be able to relax a little, and at least now he could rest his arms, though he couldn't move them much. He definitely couldn't move them anywhere even near his dick, and just that gave Reita an additional thrill.

When he had all four of Uruha's limbs securely fastened, Reita let his gaze roam over him, running his hands over his thighs with an approving hum. "Look at you. Exposed, vulnerable, and still hard as a rock. Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He leaned in to kiss Uruha's leg, gently massaging his thighs, keeping his hands on Uruha and giving him a chance to adjust to the position.

Sure enough, Reita had seen enough of Uruha’s tumbling escapades to know where to keep watch, waiting patiently till he’d moved to an optimal spot on the surprisingly, not-too-squeaky, vinyl. He lifted his legs, both forming a right angle, cum seeping out onto his buttocks and probably soon, the pad beneath. He held his breath as the bassist locked each ankle in a cuff, testing if he could close the spread of his thighs as they had yet to use the gear like this quite yet. Reita did make sure the measurements were exact, leaving him to wonder if his lover had taken a ruler between his legs or something of the sort.

The submissive stayed pliant, allowing the blonde to bind his wrists in cuffs, glad he could rest his arms on the same surface he laid on. His eyes shut, shedding whatever anxieties he had of the impending scene, calming the excessive excitement. He counted his breaths, feeling his partner move around him. Uruha blinked his eyes open when hands he knew so well petted over his clean-shaven legs, looking up at the older man with a doe-eyed smile, even if his crotch was taking an interest in the bawdy commentary.

“Makes Sir wanna fuck me into the wall?” Uruha tried, lifting his hips suggestively, smirking a tad.

"That too," Reita said, his hands gliding down Uruha's smooth thighs, cupping his ass. With Uruha's legs spread apart as they were, his hole was leaking steadily, and Reita rubbed his thumb over the rim, through the trail of his cum. "I can do anything I want to you, but where to start?" He hummed thoughtfully and turned around, letting the words hang in the air while he went over to one of their toy shelves.

It was all a ruse, of course, he knew exactly what he wanted to do to him. Once the piercings were in, he couldn't give Uruha any boners for a month, at least, so he needed to get everything out of his system before then, and he knew just the toy for the job. He grabbed their Hitachi wand off the shelf, biting his lip to keep from grinning at the thought of how Uruha usually reacted to it.

"Think you're getting desperate?" He raised an eyebrow at Uruha as he returned, resting one hand on his thigh, the other lifting the wand so he could see it. He turned it around in his palm, pressing the button to turn it on, letting Uruha hear the low buzzing and take it in properly before he spoke. "You haven't felt anything yet."

He sucked in a breath, rim winking closed as Reita thumbed against the softened opening, trying to school his slightly, less achy cock to behave silently. The brunette wasn’t sure whether to be glad or not that he hadn’t been blindfolded yet, watching with apprehension when his lover went to the racks of toys and implements they’d collected through the long years together. Even then, the bench had been turned enough that Uruha lost sight of the older man even before he’d reached the shelves.

He nodded, lifting his head to look for whatever it was Reita chose, only having agreed to vague generalities prior, eyes widening when he spotted the dreaded wand. After all, with the time they had between them, he trusted his partner with quite a number of things. He whined, hoping in vain that his cock wasn’t getting any harder. The number of times Reita wielded the Hitachi had conditioned him with a sort of horrified arousal.

“...please, Sir? I can cum then?” Uruha begged, figuring he had better start asking for mercy now rather than when he lost his control of coherent language.

Reita moaned at the pleading tone of Uruha's voice, lightly running his nails along the inside of his thigh. "Not until I say you can," he said, feeling more than a little sadistic at the moment. He held the vibrating head of the wand in the air between Uruha's legs, letting the suspense build up, watching his chest rise and fall in rhythm with his breathing.

Almost cruelly slow, he lowered the toy towards Uruha's crotch, humming when it touched his dick, basking in the reactions Uruha gave. He knew it must be bordering on painful, already being on edge and then having something buzzing right up against his sensitive dick like that, and he was honestly impressed Uruha didn't just cum right away.

"You're such a good boy, hold back for me, make me proud." He pressed the wand against the base, holding it there for a moment before starting to move it, up his dick, towards the swollen head. He could see every twitch in Uruha's muscles, and while he would probably have closed his legs by now normally, with the cuffs as tight as Reita had made them, he was physically unable to. There was no pulling away, no relief to be had, just the unrelenting vibrating of the toy, and to add to it, Reita pressed the button to turn the intensity up a notch.

Even as he watched the wand make its descent between his legs, he knew he had no escape no matter how much he squirmed. That very cornered feeling left Uruha panting, lips pressed together in a tight line silent, for now. The moment the Hitachi made contact, Uruha writhed, struggling to get away and follow through with Reita’s denial of his request to orgasm. His moans quickly turned into whimpering, eyes squeezed shut, head tossing from side to side as the pressure in his aching shaft built to a peak he could only cling to with the barest thread of control. 

No matter the praise, Uruha was certain Reita would push him till he couldn’t hold back, his head full of roaring pleasure that left no room for even thinking about the punishment he’d resign himself to for cumming without permission. His body was strung tight, pulling against the leather around his wrists. His hips had nowhere to go save upwards, boxed in by the bars that held his ankles captive. Any more, and he was sure he’d forget how to breathe— He forgot how to breathe, sobbing when the relentless vibration against his length, pressed beneath the head of his shaft thickened. He stilled, and then lost it after a long moment, stomach tight, not that he had very prominent muscles there in the first place, howling, cock gushing cum over himself.

Reita's lips parted as he watched him inevitably lose it, breathless moans leaving him along with Uruha's, the fingers of his left hand digging into his soft thigh. Watching Uruha cum was always a treat, and it was somehow even hotter like this, with him trying so hard not to, yet unable to stop it no matter what. Still, Reita would only let him get away with breaking the rules so many times in one night.

"Aw, so close, and you just couldn't hold back, could you?" Reita's voice was taunting, despite the look of sympathy he feigned, giving Uruha a pout. And even though Uruha just came, drops of clear white still oozing from his tip, Reita didn't pull the wand away from his dick. He kept it in the same position, just below the twitching head, no matter how much Uruha squirmed. "You know I have to punish you now."

With the hand gripping Uruha's thigh, Reita held him down, leaning slightly over him as he turned the vibrations up one more level. He was sure Uruha's body was trying to go soft again, spent and probably tired, but he held his hand still, leaving the toy buzzing right against his dick. "Poor thing, so sensitive, but that's what you get for being such a depraved slut and cumming without permission. You should have thought this through before you decided to disobey me."

Uruha nodded like he’d been electrocuted; the answer was yes to whatever Reita was asking. His entire lower half trembled as he hoped for a bit of recoil period, of course, to no such luck. He pulled hard against the cuffs binding his legs upright, whining in between heaving breaths to try and escape the overstimulation, clawing at his nerves, still reeling from his orgasm.

He blinked blearly upwards, closing his mouth with effort and quieting his sounds to sporadic whimpers, only to feel the novelty tormenting his tender dick increase in intensity. The pleasure was beginning to merge into the point of pain, his entrance clenching on itself, empty. As if the cuffs didn't hold him enough, Uruha tried to pull away from Reita's grip as well.

“Ple-ase!” The submissive threw his head back, yelling partially muted with his desperate panting, the rings of his cuffs rattling against the eyelet hooks screwed securely into the bench’s frame. Despite his struggle, he loved the unforgiving position he was being cornered into, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. “Fuck, please, fill me!”

Reita chuckled at the desperation in Uruha's tone, feeling him struggle against his hand, but it wasn't like he had anywhere to go. He was trapped by the chains keeping him in place, Reita's grip on his thigh honestly more of a formality, and at least it seemed he'd resigned himself to his fate. "Well, since you asked so nicely." Keeping the wand pressed against Uruha's dick, Reita used his other hand to slide his boxers down to his thighs, pushing his hips forwards.

"You feel that? Feel how hard I am?" He rubbed his dick along the cleft of Uruha's ass, wrapping his hand around it and giving himself a few slow strokes. "That's what you do to me with all those delicious noises you make." Fortunately, Uruha was still loose enough from taking him earlier that Reita slid right back in, moaning as he settled to the hilt inside him.

He gave Uruha a second to adjust to being filled by his cock and the toy still buzzing right below his head, using his left hand to play with his balls in the meantime, rolling them in his palm. He rocked his hips slowly at first, just enjoying how Uruha clenched around him, almost like he was trying to pull him deeper, but it didn't take long before he was thrusting properly. He fucked Uruha hard, concentrating on keeping the vibrator in place and not losing his grip, watching him practically dissolve beneath him.

It hurt in ways similar when Reita ruined his orgasms, still a good sort, shivering as he closed his eyes tightly, not even bothering to open them. Instead, the brunette was occupied with just breathing, his half-hard cock trying to muster itself. When the blonde’s veined shaft rubbed over the surprisingly sensitive seam, Uruha groaned, finally closing his mouth from panting feverishly, trying to push his bottom out towards his Dominant by way of tugging on the wrist cuffs, the tremors from the wand having simmered down to jitters, though every so often, his thighs were still tensed along with his buttocks.

As Reita’s fresh erection slid back into his heat, the fluids from earlier slicking the way, Uruha letting out a broken groan, hips lifting up for a taut moment. Debilitated by the Hitachi that he was sure was only just past midway intensity, the guitarist let his head roll back, shuddering when long fingered hands groped and handled his sac, as if encouraging a second round all too soon. He tried to muffle his constant moans, trying not to sound like over-milked chattel. 

“Sir, Sir, fuck-fuck-fuck!” Uruha cried out when his lover’s hips slammed home, squarely against his buttocks, arms yanking against the cuffs. 

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" Reita couldn't resist teasing, even though he loved Uruha's incoherent babbling, just taking it as confirmation he was doing something right. He paused for a moment to turn the vibrations up another notch, trailing the wand down to Uruha's balls, settling near his base.

Uruha was squirming so much, Reita was glad he had tied him down before he started. Now he could struggle all he wanted, he wasn't going to accidentally hurt either one of them. It was a nice prelude to what was about to come, and it made Reita's excitement surge every time Uruha jerked and the chains clinked against the wooden frame.

He gave Uruha's balls another squeeze, tugging lightly before gripping his hip instead, needing something to hold on to. His thrusts picked back up, and this time, he tried to adjust the angle differently, wanting to bring Uruha as much pleasure as possible. His moaning and shuddering was affecting Reita more than he had been prepared for, and he hunched over him as he fucked him good, putting the quality of the construction to the test. "You're going to cum for me again."

It took Uruha a moment to realize that the bench was going to hold, seizing around Reita's cock like a vice when the head of his lover's dick rammed into his sweet spot. The guitarist's breath caught in his throat, halting the shriek of pleasure. He was free to howl and cry however, as nothing short of one of his full-stack amps turned up to max would make it through the soundproofing shells they'd installed—for work purposes of course. 

He curled in on himself as his jewels were tugged at, sure he was going to lose his mind by the end of the night with just how much sensation Reita had fed his body, before dropping back onto the padding with a wavering moan, exhaling with effort. By now, Uruha had given up bracing for the constant waves of pleasure, like an addict on a high. Clenching around his lover's thrusts was simply a reaction, out of his control, accompanied with a steady flow of pre-ejaculate forming a wet puddle against his heaving, flat abs. Eyes squinted shut, he nodded to Reita's declaration, sucking in air in between sobbing moans; nothing the submissive could do to stop it, and really, nor did he want to. 

Every time he thrust into Uruha's prostate and he clenched around him, Reita couldn't help but moan, though it was drowned out by the noise Uruha was making. He'd stopped responding to him verbally by now, which Reita figured meant he was getting close again. He wasn't far off, himself, but he wanted Uruha to cum first, wanted to feel him lose it this time.

"Such a good little fucktoy, aren't you? Taking it all so well, maybe a little too well." Without missing a beat, he lifted his hand and the wand away from Uruha's dick, removing all stimulation momentarily. "Let's see if we can do anything about that," he said, looking at the handle, even though he was certain Uruha could guess what he was planning.

There were only three buttons, after all, and Reita tapped the one to turn the intensity up several times, making sure it was set to max. The toy buzzed in his palm, and he waited a moment for Uruha to catch his breath, before repositioning his hand between his legs again. He fucked him for a minute longer still, watching him intently as he lowered the vibrating head of the wand, resting it against Uruha's aching dick.

Uruha gripped the edge of the bench, muscles squeezing around the hard flesh each time his prostate was rubbed, mewling. He blinked his eyes open, watery from sweat and a bit of tears from overloaded pleasure when the wand was lifted away, head dropping back against the padding in relief. Maybe Reita was done tormenting him with the Hitachi?

His hearing was still mostly filled with the rush of his blood, and the dreaded buzzing of the wand that didn't seem to stop. He was sure he would soon have a knee jerk reaction to that evil tool. Anytime he could hear the buzzing, his thighs would be instantly snapping closed and grabbing something to cover his lap. The sound of the toy was still going on and Uruha lifted his head to seek out where Reita might've put the wand, only to see that his Dominant was still holding it for Uruha to see as he turned up the intensity.

Arousal and alarm gripped his insides in equal measure; the fear of the moment Reita would apply it back to his ruddy erection plain on his face as he shook his head frantically. The moment the wand's head was pressed to his stiff flesh had Uruha wailing in his baritone voice, short, hoarse yelps— clamping down on the older man's shaft as he strained to hold back, his head landing back on the padding with dulled thumping as he thrashed.

“Rei! Sir! Cu-mming—” He gave up a moment after, only gasping his lover’s name and title before milky ejaculate spurt from his throbbing, tortured cock. His face was nearly the same shade of dark red as his cock, body spasming, the cock buried in his hips in a stranglehold as he came, moans broken, whimpering.

Reita whispered sweet words of praise while Uruha squirmed, just the sight of him thrashing like that pushing him over the edge along with him. He barely had the presence of mind to turn off the vibrator before his body tensed, gripping Uruha's hip and moaning as he filled him for the second time that night. Uruha clenching around him so tightly was almost too much to bear, somewhere between painful and pleasurable, though he supposed he deserved that.

He panted for breath while he recovered from his orgasm, absently stroking Uruha's thigh, trying to soothe him. "So good, you're so good for me," he whispered, eventually leaning over to place the wand on the table next to him. "Look how much you came for me." He trailed his fingers over Uruha's sensitive dick, gathering a drop of his cum and smearing it on his stomach with a low hum.

Uruha looked gorgeous like that, tied down, body covered in cum, sweat, and probably at least a few tears, eyes glazed over from the pleasure. Reita was certain he could keep doing this all night long if they didn't have other plans. Instead, he would let Uruha relax for a moment, just watching the rise and fall of his chest, rubbing his legs slowly. "How are you feeling?"

The submissive hardly perceived the wand finally turning off, riding the waves of his severely drawn out orgasm. His spend had grown watery, just flowing from his swollen slit as Reita filled him for the second time of the night, prolonging the pleasure. His moans softened into relieved mewls as full body shivers ran through the guitarist as his orgasm subsided, fairly certain he'd been milked thoroughly, enough to last the whole month. 

Uruha blinked his eyes open slowly, glad for the gentle touch to his legs as he came down from the carnal high, basking in the praise. When the calloused fingertips dragged through the stickiness on his belly and petted his very raw dick, he moaned, lacking the energy to look at the debauchery that was his body at the moment. At the question, Uruha managed to smile, finally having caught most of his breath, gazing up with adoration at his Dominant.

"Really good, Sir," he whispered, lying still, still trying to get his bearings as his head was finally free of the dire need to cum-not-cum.

"Good." Reita returned the smile, gently massaging his thighs, knowing Uruha would have to be in that position a while longer. "Just checking in. Is there anything you need right now, anything at all?" He knew Uruha fairly well by now, and he seemed to be sated, at least sexually, but he wouldn't hesitate to provide anything else he might need.

He needed a moment to collect himself, anyway, and he reluctantly pulled out of Uruha's ass, biting his lip at how sensitive he was. He was sure it was nothing compared to how Uruha felt, and he grinned as he spread his cheeks apart with his hands, admiring the pretty creampie that was his fucked out hole.

Uruha was oozing cum, and Reita watched it drip down his cleft, spreading his rim apart with his thumbs, nearly moaning at the way he gaped. He'd already cum twice, and he doubted he'd be getting hard again anytime soon, so he was free to enjoy the view while Uruha rested without worrying about any untimely boners. And he'd better start practicing, because before the night was over, both he and Uruha needed to be ready for a whole month of no sex.

The hands massaging his long legs were helpful in bringing blood flow back to the raised limbs, licking his semi-dry lips as Reita checked in. He shook his head, taking the time to calm himself before the main event— really a closer. He shifted slightly, missing the warmth of his lover’s cock in his ass as the older man pulled out, blushing momentarily when he felt fingers dig into his glutes, revealing the pink, very used rim. 

Now filled with two loads of cum, his body was not quite ready to recover its tightness from the stretch, leaving the gooey fluid to seep from his entrance. Uruha shook his head with a smile, feeling well and thoroughly fucked for the whole month.

“Enjoying what you see down there, Sir?”

Reita hummed at Uruha's question, licking his lips, before finally managing to tear his gaze away from his ass to meet his eyes. "It's definitely a pretty sight, but I don't know, it's like there's something missing," he said, pursing his lips as if deep in thought. "I don't know, perhaps some kind of accessory?"

His hands climbed slowly upward, the fingers of his right hand creeping closer to Uruha's crotch. "Not for your ass, but maybe here?" He cocked an eyebrow, carefully taking Uruha's dick in his hand and pretending to study it, though he was watching Uruha out of the corner of his eye.

"Even the most beautiful pieces of art can still be improved," he said, a hint of a grin on his lips, and he took his hands off Uruha for now, crossing them over his chest. Not that he didn't think Uruha was already perfect, but it wasn't like anything could ever change that. And with how excited Uruha was to be pierced, Reita was more than happy to indulge him, no matter the reason.

Uruha grunted, pouting as he lacked the energy to verbally spar back. By the time he could lift his head again, the pleasured haze leaving his eyes, Reita was staring at his dick like a butterfly he was about to pin, not far off the mark really. He shifted on the vinyl, sweat having stuck most of his skin to the material.

“Stop staring. I don’t know if I have enough for another boner,” the guitarist laughed breathlessly, the fond smile he had on his plush lips taking off any edge his words might’ve had. He was glad Reita had drained him of cum prior, as the thought of the piercings themselves made his heartbeat quicken.

Reita's smile widened at Uruha's words, and he nodded after a brief pause. "Alright, I'll be nice." He turned to get some tissue paper from the counter by the sink, moving back to Uruha, wiping himself off while he walked. He tried to be gentle and not touch Uruha's dick any more than necessary, and after he'd tossed the tissues in the bin, he wet a washcloth with warm water, cleaning him meticulously.

"Though if memory serves me right, last time, I didn't do anything more than just pierce you, and you still got hard as a diamond," he said while he worked, smiling as he thought back. It had been a long time, but he would never forget how Uruha had reacted, even though they had only done their ears. He was curious if it would be more or less exciting to Uruha to have more sensitive parts of his body pierced.

Once he was sure he'd cleaned all the cum off Uruha, he leaned down to kiss his leg, shooting him a wink and going to rinse the washcloth. "Are you ready, love?" He hung the cloth to dry and started soaping up his hands all the way to his wrists. He wasn't about to rush anything, least of all the hygiene aspects of what he was about to do. "You know there's no going back once the needle's in."

Just the careful, methodical cleaning Reita was doing calmed Uruha down, somewhat, watching as the cum was wiped from his belly, then dry bathed, essentially. He was glad his lover was taking care of handling his cock as little as possible save to very carefully clean it.

"Yeah, just let me blame it on the fact we didn't prepare for me to get hard. You know I did try to hide it back then," Uruha grumbled, sheepishly grinning at the memory as well. He'd blushed and panicked, confused— to say the least, at why he had such a reaction to piercing. By then, he and Reita had fooled around enough that Uruha knew what it was like to be fucked, even if it was just his high school best friend's fingers. Fingers turned into toys quickly due to burgeoning curiosity. 

The submissive nodded as he lay on the bench, relaxing. They had discussed the what-ifs, and he was prepared. Maybe a bit like a fool, but he would look on this with no regrets. 

"I know, Sir. I trust you, Rei," Uruha murmured, turning his head to watch the blonde wash his hands like a surgeon about to step into the operating theater. 

"I want it."

"Oh, you tried to hide it? I couldn't tell." Of course he had been polite and pretended not to notice at the time, it was common courtesy not to point out your best friend's unexpected boners, but it had been kind of hard to miss. They were still young and awkward, nowhere near as open and forthcoming as they were now, and Reita hadn't known whether to bring up the elephant in the room, or if that would have just pushed Uruha away.

They had fortunately gotten much better at communicating in the last two decades, to the point where he now felt comfortable teasing Uruha about his kinks. Uruha would say something if it bothered him, and with how much he enjoyed humiliation, Reita had a feeling he didn't mind. He just needed to go easy on him right now, before his commentary had the opposite effect, and he just made things harder for himself.

"Alright, if you're sure," he said, returning to Uruha, smiling and bending down to press his lips to his forehead in a loving kiss. "Just remember, there's no pressure. If it becomes too much or you don't want to go through with it for whatever reason, please let me know."

With that, he went over to the table to grab a pair of latex gloves, slipping them on and grabbing the disinfectant, taking a deep breath. Fine, so he was a little nervous, himself. It had been a good while since he'd done this, and he'd probably done everything wrong at the time, but in his defense, smartphones and online guides hadn't been around back then.

Now he was a lot more prepared and somehow felt less confident, but the look on Uruha's face when he returned practically melted his worries away. Uruha trusted him, now he just needed to trust himself. "You'll be fine," he said, as much to himself as to Uruha, as he leaned over his chest and started wiping down his nipples with the disinfectant.

If a look could hold all his love in the world, Uruha was sure he had it on his face, watching after that sculpted back of his lover as he went to fetch what he needed for piercing the three areas they’d agreed upon. He quelled his excitement, not really wanting an erection just after being freshly pierced, but even just reminiscing the faraway time prior stirred his loins. 

Uruha lifted his bottom momentarily to settle his bottom on a less-sticky spot just as Reita returned, turning to watch his Dominant again, content and doe-eyed. “We’ll be fine, Rei,” the guitarist murmured, wishing his wrists were free to soothe his lover whose nerves were rather apparent, but keeping him bound meant any accidental flailing would be kept minimal.

“I trust you Sir,” the submissive reiterated, firmly though still in his quiet timbre, in efforts to help alleviate Reita’s worries.

Reita nodded thoughtfully, Uruha using his title serving as a reminder that he was still his Dominant, and he needed to act accordingly. Uruha appeared calmer than he was, and while he appreciated the reassurance, he almost felt guilty for not being the more collected one in that moment. "I realise this angle doesn't exactly make it easy for you to see, but I'm still going to give you a chance to correct me if I draw these on wrong, alright?"

He grabbed the marker off the table, uncapping it and staring at Uruha's chest for a moment. The rational part of his brain was well aware that nothing was ever symmetrical, but the pressure of at least making it look somewhat good was weighing down on him. He carefully took one of the nipples between his fingers, breathing in deep and drawing a dot on one side of it, near the base. He'd learned his lesson about being too close to the edge already.

There, one down, just five more to go. He did his best to judge where the opposite side was, tilting his head every which way and leaning as far as he could to gauge how accurate he was, staring for longer than he probably should have before making the second mark. With a soft exhale, he pulled back, staring down at the two dots. "How does that look?"

The guitarist repressed the grin that threatened to grow from just watching the myriad of expressions cross Reita’s face and ending on one that was of resolute courage. He nodded, taking deep breath to relax himself to avoid pulling any skin and making the guide marks go awry. The uncapping of the permanent marker was loud in their playroom, letting the guitarist know what to expect soon. The tip of the felt marker tickled, causing Uruha to chew on the insides of his cheeks. 

Once the older man had pulled away, Uruha lifted his head to look as best as he could. He nodded, smiling wide, eager. 

"They look like they'd be good, Sir."

"You better not be saying that just to make me happy, this is going to be permanent," Reita said, though his easy smile stayed in place. He had no more doubts that Uruha wanted this, and after moving to the other side and drawing two little dots on that nipple as well, he took a step back, leaving the marker on the table.

He peeled the gloves off and discarded them, reaching for a new pair. Both the needles and the piercing jewellery were sealed and sterile, but Reita still checked once more before taking them out, biting his lip absently. The needle was long, and the thought of stabbing Uruha with it in a sensitive area was a little intimidating, but also a little hot.

For a moment, he wondered what kind of boyfriend that made him, but he pushed those thoughts away quickly, turning to Uruha and holding his hands so he could see them while he slowly walked over. "Ready?" he asked, twirling the needle once and checking it for any irregularities, before looking down at Uruha with a questioning look.

“Have I flattered you before, you muscle-milk-loving genius? I only tell you the truth.” Uruha grumbled, shaking his head good naturedly. He didn’t know if it was the headspace he’d just been in, or the calmness that seemed to settle over his brain, muting the majority of his thoughts as he watched Reita prepare another set of gloves and examine the piercing needles again. 

The brunette’s stomach tightened a little, licking his lips, seeing the actual needle about to make it through his skin. “I’m ready, please,” he replied firmly with an excited grin he let show. If he was deranged, that would’ve been a roadblock of a concern a long time ago, but seeing as Reita was still here beside him— and fulfilling his maybe, mildly crazy fantasies, perhaps not so ridiculous after all.

A shudder ran down Reita's spine at the look Uruha gave him, and he had to remind himself to focus on the task at hand. This was no time to get hard again, not that he really thought there was a risk of that happening, not after two orgasms in such quick succession. "You know I can't say no to that face."

He shifted around for a moment before he found the optimal angle, taking the clamps and carefully opening them, slipping them over Uruha's nipple. Getting them correctly placed over the little marker dots was the easy part, and they stayed in place after he let go, even though he almost expected them to slip.

Having to pay attention to Uruha's reactions was sweet agony, because he knew he needed to be alert for any sign he wasn't okay anymore, but every little hitch in Uruha's breath made it harder to focus. He forced himself to breathe evenly, pinching the needle between his fingers and pressing the sharp end against Uruha's nipple, right in the center of the mark.

"Here goes," he said, gritting his teeth and starting to push. Uruha's skin gave way easily, the needle's point slipping into his flesh, and Reita kept the steady pressure on it. He cheered internally when metal glinted on the other side and the needle poked through, right where it was supposed to be, accompanied by a few drops of blood. At least his aim wasn't off. "Jewellery goes next, you good so far?"

Uruha watched the clamp close on the sensitive nub, resisting the urge to squirm with all his being. As the needle lowered, tip just barely touching his skin, Uruha drew a long breath and held it. The moment the sterilized metal pierced through actually took a bit to register, a point of just a burning sensation at that point on his chest. His breath had hitched as he gripped the bench's edges, stopping himself from any movement, moaning even as he exhaled unsteadily. His lover was merciful at least, keeping the speed fairly quick and efficient. 

He relaxed finally when he felt the needle slide through, blood reducing whatever friction there had been. His limp cock twitched despite having just been milked thoroughly, cheeks flushed from the adrenaline fueled moment.

"Yessssir…" the guitarist mumbled, closing his eyes as he basked in the pain-pleasure from the puncture at his nipple. 

Uruha's slurred words had Reita biting back a moan of his own, and if there hadn't been a piece of metal currently stuck in his chest, he would have slapped his shoulder for making this harder for him. He reached for the piercing, unscrewing the ball at the end quickly, breathing in deep once more.

"Don't get a boner on me, now," he said, mostly to keep talking, staring at the needle buried in Uruha's nipple. While Uruha was probably more into this than he was, he definitely saw the appeal of it, and he almost wished there was time to pause and tease. Still, he had meant what he said, he really didn't want to have to stab Uruha's dick later if it was erect and filled with blood.

The end of the barbell fit perfectly in the hollow needle, and Reita slowly pushed the piercing through, all the way until it wouldn't go any further. Without moving the hand holding the jewellery, he set the needle aside so he could screw the ball back in place, trying his very best not to shift around too much, considering he was nearly operating inside Uruha's body, in what was practically a fresh wound.

Once the clamp was off, he lifted his head for a second to admire Uruha's nipple, now bleeding and with a piece of jewellery going through it. "That's one," he said, peeling off his gloves and reaching for a clean pair, unwrapping the next set of equipment. Now was hardly the time to slow down.

All things considered, Uruha tried hard not to moan, attempting to think of the most unattractive things possible though that came to little end. His only saving grace was the lack of cum in his balls currently. Feeling his lover shift the barbell against raw newly pierced flesh was foreign, the ball end being screwed out was something he could feel— just the minute vibration of surgical stainless steel against itself. At Reita's scolding, he repressed a chuckle, giving his long-time lover a pout. "I can't get a boner cause you milked all my cum outta me, at least, it feels like it."

He let out the breath he'd held, breathing deeply, letting out his customary hiss when the clamps were released. The brunette smiled up at Reita, lifting his head to peek at the new jewelry adorning his chest. 

"I love it," Uruha said solemnly, having strained for a glance before carefully laying his head back down, seeing the bit of blood on his chest so far. It simply came with the territory and while Uruha didn't mind, he hoped his lover wouldn't be too disgusted. 

The grin had morphed into a smile, peaceful and satisfied, as Uruha laid still, readying himself for the second time as Reita broke open the next set of clamp and needle. "Can't wait…" the guitarist muttered, readjusting his grip on the vinyl. 

"Careful, don't get too excited. You won't be able to talk me into more this time." The second one was a little easier than the first, probably because now he knew he could do it. The clamps went on Uruha's nipple, marking dots in the center of the ends, and then he was reaching for the needle, quick and efficient.

Hopefully he would get this all done without getting too worked up. Something about having Uruha tied down and exposed like this, a more than willing victim, was affecting him. Or maybe it was just Uruha's reactions, how much he seemed to be enjoying himself, but either way, Reita couldn't deny what he felt. All he could do was concentrate and hope his mind wouldn't wander too much while he worked.

He licked his lips as he stared at Uruha's nipple, pinched between the jaws of the clamps, while he pushed a needle into it. "Talk to me, how are you doing?" He glanced at Uruha's face for a moment when the needle poked through, before reaching for the second piece of jewellery.

“I think these three are enough for a long while,” Uruha grumbled, hissing when the needle speared cleanly through the pinched flesh, moaning almost immediately as his body twitched ever just slightly, having wanted to cover his mouth to avoid moaning out too loudly and distracting Reita. The guitarist’s body eased from the tense posture, making sure to even out his breathing. 

“Pretty good. Almost better than a certain Sir, I bet. I’m trying pretty hard not to get a boner, you know…” he added cheekily, turning to take a look at what pieces were left. Of which, he probably should’ve kept his gaze to the playroom ceiling as the sight of them nearly caused his soft dick to twitch. 

Reita suppressed a chuckle at Uruha's coy words, following his gaze to see what he was looking at. "Yeah, I'm with you. I wasn't expecting this to affect me as much as it is, but then, maybe that's just the effect you have on me."

He unscrewed the end of the piercing and pushed it into Uruha's nipple, humming thoughtfully to himself. "You're enjoying this too much, you know. What is it that turns you on about this? Is it the pain?" He knew Uruha liked being hurt, but he wanted to hear it from him. Besides, talking was making this easier, like it made him less tense.

He carefully screwed the ball onto the barbell, setting the used needle and clamps aside with a deep breath. Now both of Uruha's nipples had a piece of metal going through them, and he wasn't even done yet. The urge to reach out and flick them came over him momentarily, but he pushed it aside. There would be plenty of opportunities to do that later.

"Grossly romantic," Uruha chuckled, being generous with his long groan this time as the starter barbell slid into his flesh, both to show his appreciation for what his partner was doing, and a bit to be an ass. 

"You know it already, Sir ...the pain, the objectification, the devotion… your love?" Uruha murmured, smiling quietly. Declaring his love for the blonde openly had taken time, rather, the submissive’s language of love was hardly verbal— then again, he wasn’t very talkative in the first place. He wondered if Reita knew he could practically feel every turn against the steel as vibrations, but didn't mind. “Prettily shiny,” the brunette commented, eyes fluttering closed for a moment as he took a deep breath, feeling his nipples just throb, gently. 

Reita chewed on Uruha's words while he switched to a clean pair of gloves, trying to ignore the sounds he was making. Things were about to get a lot worse in several ways, and he had to keep his head in the game. "I'm glad you're getting something out of it, but please, for both our sakes, try to keep this family friendly for a bit longer. We're not done yet."

A quick glance at Uruha's dick revealed that he at least wasn't hard yet, but he didn't trust him to keep it down for long. Once he had a fresh pair of gloves on, Reita grabbed the marker and an alcohol wipe, circling the bench Uruha was tied to.

"Are you ready?" he asked, looking up at Uruha's face and catching his gaze. He wasn't about to start until he was certain Uruha still wanted this, and if he saw so much as a sliver of doubt on his face, he would wait until it was gone.

“Yes, Sir,” Uruha held back from smirking, nodding as he closed his mouth properly, deciding it was probably not the best time to bait his lover, or himself for that matter. Despite his fairly high pain threshold, he did not imagine being pierced while erect was very pleasant for either party, especially with the inherent dangers of how skin stretched.

With the piercing of his nipples finished, the brunette’s words skittered off from his head when Reita pulled on a clean pair of gloves, the wipe, and the sharpie. His nerves were of excitement, wanting, anticipating that fresh jolt of adrenaline, and thinking, if not wishing, that less blood was flowing to his lap. 

“I’m ready. Really, really ready,” Uruha met the older man’s gaze, hopefully. “Hurry, please? I don’t know if I can stay unaffected for too much longer…” the guitarist mumbled, looking off to their toy shelf, somewhat abashed, flexing his fingers before he put another death grip on the padding beneath his hips again out of instinct.

Reita glanced up at Uruha's words, brows furrowing when he looked away. "If you need me to stop, please let me know. Your safeword always works, so don't hesitate to use it." His gaze lingered on Uruha for a moment, wanting to be sure he understood the gravity of the situation and how serious Reita was being.

He could pierce him half hard, but that meant getting bloody, which would in turn make it harder to see what he was doing. Still, short of making Uruha cum again or putting an ice pack on his crotch, there wasn't really much he could do but work with what he had and hope it didn't get any worse.

He rubbed the disinfectant over Uruha's dick gently, neither wanting to cause him discomfort nor make matters worse for himself, but he needed to get into the slit and under the head. "Lie still," he mumbled, uncapping the marker and taking a deep breath.

He'd never studied Uruha's dick like this before. Sure, he'd seen it more times than he could count, but never like this, never with the goal of placing a permanent hole in it. It took him a minute of staring and thinking before he finally dared place the dot, right below Uruha's head.

“I know, Rei. I will if I need to.” Reita reminding him of his safeword brought Uruha back down to earth a little, alerting the guitarist to the seriousness of the situation, and that his lover was anxious, though calm. He lifted his head to watch as Reita was now between his legs, humming as the alcohol prickled on the sensitive skin a little. He took a deep breath, watching Reita scrutinize his lap before feeling the marker against the skin, just beneath the head. The submissive settled back on the bench with a soft sigh, fairly certain he would be able to stay soft through it all, but just in case, quick ways to reduce his arousal would be helpful too.

“Can we have ice on hand, just in case, Sir? I don’t want anything to cloud your view, especially when you’re putting the jewelry in,” Uruha requested steadily, excitement having turned into a chilled calm, eager, though it would be an entire month before anything sexual could be done. He’d have help crossing that bridge anyway.

"I thought we agreed it's your job to make sure it doesn't come to that," Reita said with a hint of a grin, peeling off the gloves and throwing them in the bin along with the used tissue. He passed Uruha again before heading for the door, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. "I'm only joking, of course we can. Sit tight, I'll go get some."

The trip to the kitchen to get ice gave him a moment to breathe as well, though he still tried to be as quick as possible. He had known physically piercing Uruha itself would be a challenge, what he hadn't expected was how difficult it was to ignore how it affected them. Normally, when something he did excited Uruha, he could lean into it, tease him about it, use it to his advantage. His task as Uruha's dominant was typically to turn him on with what he was doing, having to try to avoid doing exactly that was turning out to be harder than he'd anticipated.

He returned a minute later with a bowl full of ice, setting it down on the table with the rest of the equipment, checking everything one final time. Uruha seemed fine, well, as fine as one could expect, though Reita still studied him carefully before pulling on a pair of fresh gloves. It was almost a shame he couldn't just sink right in and fuck him silly the second he was done, with how inviting he looked tied up and spread out like that.

Reita’s teasing and the situation was an instant recipe for pouting, Uruha but the expression was quickly soothed by the affection doted to his forehead. “But I’m not sitting,” the guitarist added, listening to Reita’s distancing footsteps. His chest throbbed here and there, as if the sensitive nipples were in disbelief at the titanium currently disrupting the flesh. He was sure the ache would stay for a good few days and he would need ice or analgesics as drinking his usual was probably off the tables as well. 

The brunette heard the clink of ice, smiling up at Reita half-abashed, half like a brat. Aware of his lover’s eyes on his bottom, Uruha squeezed his inner muscles momentarily, feeling the cum still trickling between the cleft of his cheeks in a steady dribble. 

“Don’t mind if I yell,” he murmured, licking his lips.

"Stop being so distracting," Reita said, though what he really meant to say was 'stop being such a brat'. He might have said it if only that didn't usually have the opposite effect of what he wanted, so instead, he pretended to be unaffected. "And don't you dare make me have to pour ice over you. I'd hate to have to disinfect you again."

Despite his stern words, Reita's eyes were gentle when he turned to Uruha, needle in hand, staring down at his face from between his legs. It was about time to untie him and get him something for the pain before his chest really started aching, and they were almost there. All the time spent planning and debating had led up to this, and it almost felt surreal that they would be done in five minutes if everything went smoothly.

"Go ahead and take a deep breath for me." Reita glanced down at Uruha's dick again, taking his bottom lip between his teeth and guiding the tip of the needle to his slit, trying to estimate how to hit the mark on the other side. He already missed the clamps he'd used earlier, but Uruha's dick was a lot thicker than his nipples, and he didn't want his grip slipping and causing an accident. If he just did his best without hesitating, they would be fine.

“...you could’ve made an ice pack… but I think just thinking about it is making me cringe enough to be soft still…” Uruha mumbled, quite aware Reita's admonition had the word 'brat' all over it even without it explicitly said. They'd played with ice many times in the past, and sometimes even for emergency use— as the guitarist's typical, trademark stage clothing and boners did not mix very well for publicity. 

He drew breath as the older man directed, instantly holding it when he felt the touch of steel against the sensitive opening. His excitement was practically palpable as he held still, mouth having gone dry, fingers digging into the upholstery of the bench, careful to not move an inch. There were so many things that could go wrong, and Uruha tried his best to reject them all, instead relishing the almost certain possibility that his lover would be able to pierce through in one smooth motion, fit the circular barbell in and ice off the pain. With all the practice Reita had— they’d even bought cheap dildos to practice on, success was surely more than just a possibility.

“I’m ready, Sir.”

Reita took a deep breath of his own, adjusting his grip on Uruha's dick and pressing the point of the needle down. It pierced through the skin easily, and Reita hardly dared breathe, just concentrated on keeping the pressure steady and his hand still. Compared to doing his nipples, this felt like it took forever, and when the tip of the needle finally poked out of the bottom of Uruha's dick, Reita sighed softly.

"You're doing great," he said, reaching for the jewellery and popping the ball out of its place, leaving an open ring to thread through the hole. "Almost done, just a little more." He had to twist and push at the same time to get the piercing through, and it took a bit of work, but finally he got the damn thing in.

He discarded the needle and picked the closure ball back up, hoping he wasn't hurting Uruha too much, but he needed the thing to snap properly into place so it didn't fall out. After some fumbling and wishing he could close his ears so he didn't hear the sounds Uruha made as he twisted the jewellery, he got it to click, and he made a sound of relief as he stepped back to admire his work.

His teeth clamped together before he realized it himself, full lips pressed into a thin line, feeling a strange numbness at the point of the needle's entry. An instant later, as his lover continued to steadily push the stainless steel through his skin, the pain hit, and he was suddenly hypersensitive, overly aware. Uruha managed to keep his howl inside his mouth somehow. His moans were sharp, broken as he took little breaths in between gasps, torso trembling as he tilted his head back, collar strained against his Adam’s apple, trying not to let the hurt be too obvious. He’d expected the pain— just a little ways worse than getting single-tail whipped across his slit, was a good comparison. 

A full-bodied shudder ran through him when the needle finally stopped, his sounds now subdued to low, breathy whimpers, mixed in with the acknowledgement as Reita encouraged him. The guitarist’s plump thighs were tense as a bit of warmth slid down his flaccid cock that he was sure was blood. Every movement of securing the ring had Uruha both turned on, yet the pain prevented him from erecting at the moment, oddly out of his ordinary. 

Uruha let out a weak sigh when Reita stepped away, having felt the final vibration of the closure being fixed into place through the new decoration through his shaft head.

“Fuck…”

"Fuck indeed," Reita mumbled, taking in the sight of Uruha, panting and hazy, while he set everything he'd used aside. Once the gloves were off, he ran his fingers through his fringe, brushing it out of his forehead, where beads of sweat had started gathering. The view was truly gorgeous, and he had to tear his eyes away to remember that he wasn't done just because he'd finished piercing him.

"Let's get you down from there." The cuffs fortunately didn't take long to undo, and he had Uruha's ankles loose in a matter of seconds, helping slowly lower them one by one. He tried to be as gentle as he could, freeing Uruha's wrists and taking his hands in his, letting him support himself on him if he needed to.

Whenever Uruha moved, Reita's attention was drawn to his chest, and the piercings now adorning his nipples. They suited him well, almost accentuated Uruha's beauty, and Reita smiled to himself as he admired them. He was glad Uruha had suggested this, now that the most difficult part was over and he had a chance to unclench his jaw and just appreciate it. "How are you this hot?"

Watching Reita practically pull a pose worthy of both modeling and bodybuilding magazines with the body he had worked so hard for always distracted Uruha from whatever he was doing. He nodded in agreement, unsticking his fingers from the vinyl of the bench and letting his legs hang off the bench before sitting up with a slightly drunken sway as the blood got used to traveling downwards again. He gripped the bassist's offered forearms as he slid off the furniture with a groan.

His dick began to throb alongside his nipples once the momentary dose of adrenaline ebbed from his body, standing as he stretched carefully, arms reaching towards the sky. Ice would definitely need to be in order soon. Eyes at his chest and lap were hardly missed causing Uruha to smirk. "It's because I'm around you. And plus, you just made me hotter," the brunette murmured, coyly smiling too. "Aren't you glad you agreed, Sir?"

Reita hummed softly as he looked Uruha up and down again, making no effort to hide it. He would have said yes no matter what, as long as Uruha wanted it, it was his body, and his decision in the end. "I am, yeah, and I feel honoured you trusted me to do it. You could have had this done by a professional piercer, but you chose to share this moment with me, so thank you."

He almost blushed at how sappy he sounded, but he couldn't help it. All thoughts of arousal were forgotten now, all he could think of was how much he wanted to hug Uruha, but he didn't want to accidentally hurt him, so he resisted the urge. He may be smiling, but Reita could tell he was in pain, and it would probably get worse before it got better.

"How are you feeling? Do you want to rest?" This would be where he normally initiated aftercare, but he was so out of his element, he didn't know where to begin. Last time, they had been too young and inexperienced to communicate openly enough without getting awkward, and Reita was determined to do better now. "Tell me what you need."

“You mean, thank you, Rei,” Uruha corrected, leaning in to touch his forehead to the blonde’s. “I don’t know many people that would’ve said yes in the first place. Plus, you’re the only one I’d trust with this.” He took a soft, slow breath, licking his top, cupid’s bow lip. This would’ve been a perfect moment for a kiss, but the growing heat and throbbing of his piercings diverted him from immediately pursuing his lover’s lips. 

“Ice, first. Something to drink because you like to make me wail. Then hold me for a bit and we can veg out on the couch?” the guitarist replied with a somewhat jesting tone, leaning in now to peck the corner of Reita’s mouth. Despite having been secured and on his back, the scene and following adrenaline and dopamine rushes had tired him out like an intense live. He had yet to let go of those muscular, veiny forearms, thumbs idly stroking against the soft skin. He was sure he’d doze off soon, preferably tucked against his lover. The aftermath of the previous time they had done this had been Uruha squirreling off to the bathroom, barely a minute after they’d finished, to jack himself off, biting down on the knuckles of his fist to keep quiet. 

“And maybe wipe clean my thighs.” A quick cursory glance at the bench confirmed the brunette’s assumption that the majority of the cum Reita had fucked into him had leaked out by now, just a few streaks half-dried on his skin. His upper buttocks were pink from being laid on for so long as well as all the squirming he did. 

“I can wait while you clean up all the needles and furniture first, at least?” he added, as the needles would need to be disposed of with the included sharps box, figuring he could hold out a little longer.

"Okay." Reita nodded quickly, pressing a soft kiss to Uruha's lips. How did Uruha make him feel so warm and loved when Reita was supposed to be the one making him feel that way? It didn't help that Uruha was still holding his arms, stroking them idly, making it even harder for Reita to let go and turn to grab the bowl off the table. "Here, the ice hasn't melted entirely yet. You take care of your pain for now, I will be right back."

It felt a little backwards to tidy their workspace first and take care of Uruha later, but it would be nice to get it over with and know they could just cuddle afterwards without worrying about anything. He gathered the needles in a box before tossing them out with the rest of the leftover trash, wetting a washcloth in the sink and starting to wipe down the bench.

Once all the stains were gone and he'd rinsed the cloth, he grabbed a bottle of water from the shelf above the sink and turned to Uruha with a smile, holding the bottle out to him. "Drink up, and if you don't mind, spread your legs for me one last time so I can clean you?"

The kiss turned the small smile on Uruha’s lips into a momentary grin before finally taking his hands off of those brawny arms and accepted the bowl of ice. He watched Reita take off to fix up the aftermath of their scene for a moment before shuffling over to the loveseat. They would need to go upstairs eventually, but right now, he was content to prop himself against the back of their couch, setting the bowl of melting ice on the water-proofed cushions. 

He fished out a piece of two to gently press them against his chest with a hiss, not at all surprised at the protest his nipples gave. After a few more attempts at carefully rubbing the ice around the fresh piercings, he moved a new cube between his legs, realizing he didn’t want to bloody his hands by wetting his dick. Just in time though, Reita returned with a bottle of water and a cloth. 

The request caused Uruha to chuckle, returning the three pieces of ice to the bowl. They’d dump that out in the sink later, and spread wide his thighs once more, feet further apart, propping a hand against the two-seater behind himself as he quenched his thirst with a few gulps.

“You make it sound like I’m going into chastity for a year, Sir,” the guitarist murmured, watching Reita clean him off.

Reita crouched down in front of Uruha, grinning up at him while he started wiping the cum off his thighs. "What makes you so sure you're not?" Perhaps he was playing with fire, teasing Uruha like that with the allure of chastity so soon after piercing his dick. At least the ice was still close by if his blood started going south again.

Speaking of, Reita's eyes left Uruha's to settle on his crotch, and he winced at the sight of the streak of blood dripping down his dick from the piercing. He found a clean corner of the washcloth and very carefully wiped away the red, careful not to get close to the piercing itself, glancing up at Uruha's face to see how he was doing.

Three piercings were a lot to do in one night, especially considering the placement Uruha had picked out. They had painkillers if he needed them, though it would probably be a while before the adrenaline wore off. Uruha had definitely enjoyed himself, Reita didn't doubt that for a second, and his hormones would dull the pain for now. His only concern was what would happen after the rush of the scene passed, especially since Uruha already seemed to be hurting.

He looked over Uruha's legs one more time to make sure he'd gotten everything, touching his lips to his knee in a sweet kiss before he got up to rinse the washcloth. Finally, everything pressing was taken care of, and anything that wasn't done by now could be dealt with tomorrow. Now, all he wanted was to make sure Uruha was safely returning to him, and he hurried back to the couch he was sitting on, trying to avoid looking at anything besides his face. "Where do you want me for maximum comfort?"

“‘Cause you wanna see me cum with the piercing in first,” Uruha replied instantly. His eyebrows drew up, pouting at the threat. Despite all the show, he adored being in chastity, maybe because Reita rewarded him sweetly at the end of each stint but never letting the guitarist become unhealthily backed up. He sighed softly, following Reita’s line of sight to his cock, watching his lover make a face at the blood— which was less than he had expected, really. 

He smiled as the older man blotted away the blood on his skin, practically feeling the blonde’s love and worry seep into the affectionate kiss to his bare knee. “It doesn’t hurt as bad as it looks, I think…” He shuffled over from leaning against the back of the furniture to the side of the sofa, sliding over the arm, long legs dangling over the armrest once Reita had moved away to rinse the cum-and-blood soiled washcloth, eyes closed as he counted his breaths, feeling the heat around his fresh piercings begin to start up again like a forgotten thought.

When Reita returned, Uruha smiled up at his partner, gaze like liquid and a little sleepy, swaying just a tad. “Spoon me? Please?” he murmured, glancing down at his own chest.

"Gladly," Reita whispered, setting the bowl of ice on the floor next to Uruha to make room, but leaving it within reach if he wanted to grab some more to soothe the burn. He crawled up on the couch and lay down on his side, pulling Uruha a little further down and lightly draping his arm over his waist. "And for the record, you're right, I'm looking forward to watching you cum as soon as possible."

A devious idea invaded his mind, and he tried in vain to suppress his grin, instead closing his eyes and nuzzling against Uruha. "Although once you've healed, nothing's stopping me from milking you dry again, making you orgasm until you think you can't anymore, and then locking you up once you go soft."

He'd enjoyed everything about the evening, perhaps with the exception of the nerve-racking pressure, but he couldn't deny that overstimulating Uruha to the point of tears had been a tasty bonus. It would unfortunately be a while until he could do it again, but it was worth it to see Uruha so happy, and the premise of having more ways of tormenting him was exciting. Just the thought of everything he could do with those new piercings was delicious, not to mention how good he would look suspended from the ceiling with something dangling off his nipples, or even his dick. Reita could hardly wait.

Uruha snuggled against the firm body of his lover, careful that his fresh piercings were free of any contact, stroking the pale-tan skin of that brawny arm. He closed his eyes, smiling as he felt the usually-hidden nose rubbing up against the nape of his neck, over the smooth black leather of his collar. “Someone should probably just admit they want to see me try to erect with the piercing locked in with the cage too, Sir,” the guitarist mumbled, sighing contentedly, hoping that he was imagining his dick twitch. 

Ideas were already creeping into his head, like being led around by a piercing or two, or three, and he gently flicked Reita’s elbow. “Stop giving me ideas, Rei,” the brunette grumbled, sliding a leg over the bassist’s to widen the spread of his legs, giving his length a bit more freedom. 

He paused, realizing their bandmates would be curious. “We telling the rest of them? You know Ru will want to touch and poke, if not out-right play if he knows,” Uruha chuckled to himself, backing his hips up till they were pressed against his lover’s bare pelvis.

Reita only grinned when Uruha flicked his elbow, basically confirming that he had been on the right track. "Who's giving who ideas now, I wonder?" he said, letting the sentence trail off, humming as though he had to think it through. Still, he didn't let the question linger for long, not wanting to accidentally stir something in either of them.

"Whatever you want. I would enjoy it, and of course I'm not going to tell anyone without your explicit permission, but it'll be hard to hide your nipple piercings in a dressing room. The Prince Albert is easier, nobody has to know about that unless you want them to, though you're right, Ruki will probably take advantage of it in a scene." He smiled to himself at the thought of it, absently trailing his fingers in circles on Uruha's stomach.

"Also, I want you to know that you did so well tonight, and I love you," Reita whispered, kissing Uruha's neck softly, trying not to tickle him. He was impressed with how much Uruha had been able to take in one sitting, and how calm he'd been despite Reita poking holes in his body with little experience in the field. Though with how many piercings Uruha had, perhaps Reita should be considered a little above novice level by now.

Uruha found the energy to chuckle quietly, knowing they both had to stop if he was going to get any rest. He would’ve found anyone else’s calloused fingertips ticklish, but Reita’s were a familiar touch, helping him melt against the firm body.

He let the lull continue for a bit longer, brain slow from the scene almost dozing off when he finally had all the words together in a semi-coherent sentence. “...tell them anyway, we end up in the bathroom together one way or another…” Uruha mumbled. “Plus they’ll all be suspicious if I start turning away all the time.” 

Some people might’ve called the trust he had in Reita foolish—but look where he was, two decades and counting with his partner. The praise caused him to smile, eyes still closed with ease. “You did me well, Rei,” the guitarist replied, his smile turning into a smirk for a moment at his accidental pun. “I love you too, a lot.” A little bit inside him was thankful that he hadn’t gotten hard and caused this to be far bloodier than it was, glad that his lover hadn’t slipped on his hold with anything and screwed up the piercing exit. Maybe it’d gone so well with just dumb luck too, but he was still grateful.

"Alright, we'll let them know." Even though it would have been fun to see Uruha try to hide it for as long as he could, the others growing more and more confused and intrigued as they realised something was up, he would enjoy dropping this surprise in the group chat and watching the chaos ensue. Maybe he'd suggest a video call, just to see their shocked faces when they broke the news.

He was still a little shocked, himself. It was hard to believe that he, at the ripe age of almost forty, had pierced Uruha in rather intimate places. Not only that, he'd done fairly well, provided everything healed right, of course. It was exhilarating, and he almost felt young again, like they'd turned time back two decades or so. Uruha tended to have that effect on him.

He smiled down at him, even though he couldn't see it, pressing his lips to his shoulder in a kiss and lying back down, making himself comfortable. Eventually, he'd have to convince him to get up so they could go back upstairs, at least once the pain flared back up. For now, he was content just staying with Uruha in his arms.

Even in his half-awake state, his body was far drowsier than his brain, still mulling the thought revealing of his new decorations to their bandmates and possibly, when. “Wanna surprise them?” Uruha mumbled, yawning as he resisted stretching to avoid pulling on the skin of his torso for the rest of today at least. 

He momentarily lifted his head, resting it further along the bassist’s shoulder, feeling a sort of affection bubble in his chest at the physical affection Reita doted on his bare skin even as his brain wandered off into la-la-land, lying limp like a doll in his lover’s arms.

"That would be fun." Reita hummed at the thought, letting Uruha move to make himself comfortable, rolling his eyes at how tired he seemed already. Perhaps he should let him nap for a little bit, it had been a long night, after all.

"We'll talk about it later, for now, just relax. You deserve some rest." He carefully curled an arm around Uruha's waist, keeping it out of the way of his fresh piercings, just letting it rest there. After a little while, he closed his eyes, basking in the moment and the intimate evening they'd shared.

Even if he'd been kind of nervous to begin with, it had turned out to be an amazing experience, one that he would think back on with pride and appreciation for Uruha. Their mutual trust was what made scenes like that possible, and he cherished it dearly. And if Uruha ever decided he wanted more piercings, Reita would be prepared.


End file.
